A Need For Comfort
by Killgorian
Summary: With no Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi have been alone for a while. Will they turn to each other for help? Will others too? Ya I suck at Intros. Gohan x Chi-Chi. I know some stuff is gonna be off from the show, but this is a fanfic so bugger off :D
1. Chapter 1

A soft rap at his door woke Gohan up. Shocked, he glanced over to his alarm clock. _Who the hell is it? It's 2 o'clock in the morning! _He thought to himself. The door to his room cracked open, emitting a small crack of light from the hallway, his mother's head poking into the room.

"Gohan?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Yeah mom?"

"Can I uh... can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to sleep alone anymore..."

"Oh... um, yeah, sure you can! Not much room here though..."

"Oh, it's fine," she said, stepping into the room.

Gohan ogled at her as she walked into his room. Clad only in a small black robe that showed more of her enormous cleavage than Gohan thought existed, it showed off her entire legs, it ending just below her hips. She crawled into bed next to him, back to back in his bed. He twisted over so he faced her in bed.

"Mom?" Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder to see Gohan.

"Yes?"

"I love you, you know."

"Yes, I know-" She was cut off as he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against hers. At first alarmed, she closed her eyes and wrapped one of her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. They both opened their mouths, allowing their tongues to mingle. After what seemed like hours, Chi-Chipulled away from Gohan. Gohan could feel the juice flooding out of his mother's twat going down his leg.

"I'm gonna CUM" CHi-Chi heard a muffled Gohan say.

"Oh GOD Gohan CUM IN ME NOW! Cum ALL IN your SLUT MOTHER!" she screamed, desperate for his hot seed inside her.

"So... _that _kind of love," Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"It's just... I want you to know that with me here you won't every have to sleep alone again! I know I can't replace Dad for you, but I can try!"

"I love you the same way too sweetie. And with you here, I think I can do perfect with you replacing him."

"Oh...," Gohan said, uncomfortable.

"How about we sleep in my room tonight? If you'll be replacing Dad you can sleep with me from now on. Give me a couple minutes to get ready and then you can come in, ok?"

"Ok mom."

Chi-Chi walked out of Gohans room and back into her own. Slipping off her robe, she walked into her closet and pulled out an old, large, shopping bag. _I haven't even thought about this since Goku died. _She dumped out the contents onto her bed and stared at it. _Not even Goku could handle this. Let's see how Gohan does. _

She pulled on tight fishnet thigh-high stockings onto her legs. On top of those, she pulled on black leather boots with 4 inch heels that ended just above her knees, leaving several inches of her stockings showings. She put on last a black leather cup-less bra, that acted more like a shelf than anything. She grabbed the rest and went into the bathroom, applying dark eyeliner and eyeshadow. Lastly she applied a red lipstick to her lips.

She walked back into her bedroom, throwing the bag on her bed to the side. She lied down in the middle of her bed and spread her legs out wide almost in splits.

"You can come in now Gohan!"

Gohan nervously walked in, still wearing his pajama tops and bottoms. He stopped the second he saw his mother in her position. His eyes widened as he saw her, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Still wanna be my man Gohan?"

"Yes mom, I really want to be your man!"

Chi-Chi got down on the floor and on her knees to look him in the eyes. Even so, she still looked down on him, something that irked him. She brushed the hair away from his face, and this time, she kissed him. His tail popped out out his pajama pants and wrapped around her waist, pulling their waists together. As Gohan ran his fingers through her lustrous hair, she fervently unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off of him, exposing his hard, muscled body underneath. In one swift motion, Chi-Chi yanked down his pants and boxers, his cock immediately springing up and poking her in her stomach.

Her eyes widened as she felt the size of it against her body. Glancing down, she pulled away from Gohan in shock.

"Mom? Whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Speechless, Chi-Chi continued to stare at his thick member. It must have been several inches longer than her late husband's, and much thicker.

"Oh no honey. You're just _much _bigger than I would have ever thought. Let's do this honey," she said with a smile.

Gohan wrapped his tail around her waist again and picked her up by it. He used his tail to slide her onto his tail, emitting a gasp from both of them.

"Oh FUCK!" Chi-Chi yelled contentedly. Gohan grabbed ahold of her ass cheeks and used them to pick her up and ram her back down onto his cock, emitting shouts of pleasure every time. Chi-Chi wrapped her legs around his back and her arms around the back of his head, pulling herself into him and shoving her breasts into his face. Blinded, Gohan carried her over to a wall and pressed her back up against it, thrusting into her at inhuman speed.

Gohans tail snaked its way up from between his crotch and over to the opening to her ass, gently rubbing up against it.

"Oh GOD Gohan. Shove you tail in my ass NOW. SHOVE IT ALL THE WAY IN!" she cried desperately, wanting as much of her son in her as she could get.

With no protest, Gohan plunged his tail as far as he could into her ass, feeling her clench and unclench her muscles on it. Completely devoid of energy, she collapsed against him, moaning as he continued to thrust into her ass and pussy simultaneously.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna cum," Gohan said, muffled by Chi-Chi's breasts.

"Oh god, cum in me Gohan," Chi-Chi said desperately.

"But you might get-" he started, before getting cut off by Chi-Chi's rage.

"I am your _mother _Gohan. And when I say cum in me, I mean CUM IN ME NOW! CUM IN YOUR SLUT MOTHER NOW!"

Without further protest, Gohan let loose a flood of his hot seed into his mother.

"Oh god DAMMIT YES!," she screamed, desperate to get even more of him inside of her. Tired, Gohan carried her back over to her bed and set her down on it, staring at her body, glistening with sweat as if with oil. Globs of cum were falling out of her soaked pussy, which she caught in her hand and swallowed.

"So mom..." Gohan started uncertainly, "Will I be replacing dad?"

Still panting, Chi-Chi looked up at her son. She reached up and grabbed ahold of a handful of his hair, pulling him down to her and once more locked lips with him, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. Pulling away, she smiled at him.

"How about that for an answer?" She sighed. "Uh, no more of this tonight Gohan, maybe in the morning. I don't think your mother can do much more of this. It's been so long."

"Then we'll practice!" Gohan said excitedly. "Just like my training! If we do this nonstop we can get better!"

"I like the sound of that Gohan. Come, get under the covers too. You'll be sleeping in here."

Gohan got in under the covers with his mom. He unzipped her boots and unhooked her bra, dropping them onto the floor beside them. With a sigh, he lied down on his back right next to Chi-Chi. Looking over at him, she rolled onto her side, resting her head on his chest, feeling his hard muscles, and bringing her leg over on top of his. He wrapped one of his arms around her, pulling her in closer. With a kiss on top of her head, they drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan woke up and saw the lovely view of Chi-Chi's ass bent over picking up her boots. Reaching out, he grabbed her ass, causing her to squeak and jump straight up.

"What's the big idea Gohan?, she said, somewhat out of breath, "trying to give me a heart attack?"

Struggling to hold back laughter, Gohan replied with a smile "Nah, I just like to grab hot things."

"Well aren't you looking for some morning action mister? How about me and you get in the shower and clean up a bit. I'll get these stockings off."

"Sure. Just leave the stockings on please. I really like them."

"Well don't you just want everything? Alright, I'll keep em on. Come on. The sooner we get in the sooner you can _go _in."

They both walked over to the shower, turning it in and hopping in once it was warm enough.

"Let's get all soapy and hot first," Chi-Chi said with a smile.

Gohan grabbed a pouf and lathered it up with soap, rubbing it all over Chi-Chi's hot, wet body. Once they were fully lathered up, Chi-Chi bent down at her waist in front of Gohan, who barely looked down at her slit.

"Umm mom? Can I put it in your ass this time?"

"You can put it anywhere you want in me honey. Make sure it's lathered up first though, you're so big I'm not sure if you can even fit it in my ass."

Rubbing his cock down with extra soap and water, Gohan wrapped his tail around Chi-Chi's stomachs, pulling himself up with it so he can reach her. Wrapping his arms around her stomach, he positioned himself so his cock was right at the opening to her tight asshole. With one swift thrust, he plunged his entire member into her.

"HOLY FUCK GOHAN!" she screamed in pain from his enormous member.

"I'm sorry! I'll pull out!"

"Do it NOW!"

Putting his hands on her butt cheeks, he pushed to get out of her but to no avail.

"Didn't you HEAR me? Get it OUT NOW!"

"I can't! You're too tight and it's too big! It won't budge at all!"

"God dammit Gohan, are you kidding me? If so, get it out now or you can never go in my ass _again_!"

"I'm not kidding! I can't get it out! What do we do?"

"Ok. So. What we're gonna do is I'm gonna fall back onto you so you'll be carrying me ok? Make sure you hold my legs below my knees. Ready?"

"mhmm."

Like she said, Chi-Chi leaned back so she was no longer standing, but Gohan was and was carrying her.

"Ok Gohan. Carry me back into my bedroom and over to the stand next to my bed. I have some lube in there."

Following her command, Gohan carried her over to her bedstand table and grabbed the bottle of lube.

"Ok Gohan, all you have to do now is squeeze some onto your hand and rub it all over the part of your shaft _not _in me and the opening to my ass. Then let me grab onto one of the bedposts and you pull away and I hold on."

Once again following her every command, Gohan squeezed a liberal amount of lube onto his hand and rubbed it all over the opening to her ass, then let her grab onto the bedpost with both hands, getting a strong grip on it.

"Ready mom?"

"I'm ready Gohan. You pull back as hard as you can And it'll come out. After that, we can agree to stick to putting it _only _in my vag, ok?"

"Got it." Gohan leaned back and pulled away from his mom as hard as he could, feeling his cock moving maybe a centimeter before a loud _CRACK_ and he fell backwards with Chi-Chi on top of him.

"Did it work?!" Gohan yelled.

"No god dammit, it's still stuck!"

"What do we do now mom?"

"Ugh. As much as I hate to say it, I think we have to call a certified whore who has probably experienced this issue several times."

"Who's that mom?"

"Your Aunt Bulma."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, your Aunt Bulma will be here in half an hour to help us out."

"Since you put a pillow over my face, what did you tell her?"

"I just told her that I hooked up with a guy and his cock is too damn big for my ass and I need her help. Don't worry, I didn't tell her name. You're not the only one who doesn't want _everyone _to know."

"Ok, so what do we do in the meantime?"

"In the meantime, I need some clothes on."

"What?! My cock is all the way up your ass and you're thinking about putting clothes on?"

"Hey, it's cold and I'm not gonna be sitting around for half an hour naked. Also, I don't want Bulma to see everything of me like I want you to. Carry me into my closet, I'll pick some small stuff out."

"Fine, if I have to keep carrying you around," Gohan said, carrying her over to her closet like she told him to.

"Hey! I'm not the one who asked to shove your cock up my ass!"

"It's not my fault you have such a fat ass!"

"Yeah, I do have a fat ass! Got a problem with it?! And it's not _my _fault you have such a fat _cock_!"

"Hell no! I love your fat ass mom! And yeah, I do have a fat cock. Got a problem with it?!"

"Hell no! I love your fat cock Gohan!"

"Just like I love you mom!"

"I love you too Gohan!"

"Ok, let's get you dressed!"

Chi-Chi rummaged around her closet, directing Gohan around so she could reach different things. Finally, she settled simply on a strip of fabric barely 2 inches wide that she called "shorts" and a black and red lace bra.

"Why did you bother putting shorts on anyway?" Gohan wondered. "You won't be able to put them on all the way since I'm in your ass."

"I know, I just don't want Bulma to see my pussy. Knowing her, she'd whip hers out and ask to compare."

"Aunt Bulma really is a whore, huh..."

"Yeah she is! She even showed her pussy to Roshi and gave him a puff-puff."

"Wow... hey, when did you even buy all of these whorish clothes anyway?"

"Are you saying my clothes are whorish? Are you calling me a whore?!"

"Who's the one who fucks their son here?"

"Ok, good point. And anyway, while your father wasn't a big fan of these clothes, I bought them a lot so I could at least look sexy for myself. Now theres actually a person I can wear these for. By the way, hand me my boots. Those are my favorite pair by far."

"Ok, here. So dad really wasn't there for you a lot, huh?"

"Well, he was always out training. I guess that's why I always tried to keep you from fighting. I wanted you to avoid devoting yourself completely to martial arts. I wanted you to actually spend time at home with me and learn to appreciate those who do good things for you on another level."

"Thats just... THATS JUST SO SWEET MOM! THE SECOND WE GET MY DICK OUT OF YOU I'LL SHOW YOU HOW SWEET BY PUTTING IT BACK IN YOU!"

"YOU BETTE NOT BE THINKING ABOUT PUTTING IT IN MY ASS YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"OF COURSE NOT! I'LL BE PUMPING YOUR PUSSY AND FILLING IT COMPLETELY!

"THAT'S MY LITTLE BOY! YOU PUMP YOUR MOTHER FULL!"

"YOU GOT IT MOM!"

A knock at the door stopped Chi-Chi and Gohan from continuing their mother-son bonding conversation from further developing.

"Quick Gohan! Back over to my bed! get under the covers, I'll sit on you and cover you so she can't see you. Be quiet and we'll be fine."

Gohan carried her over to her bed and hid under the covers exactly as she instructed. She arranged the covers so that none of him could be seen and that he appeared larger than he was, no sense letting her know she was being tapped by a minor, let alone her son.

"The doors unlocked Bulma! You can come on in!"

Chi-Chi faintly heard the front door open and close and boot steps approach her room. When the door to her room opened, Chi-Chi sighed internally. _Of course. Why would I be surprised? She obviously assumed that she was invited to join us. _She was clad in leather crotchless leggings, the holes in them covered by scraps of fabric that could barely even be called a thong. Somehow she was able to walk in wearing 8 inch high platform thigh-high boots. Lastly, she had on a tight black corset that further accentuated her curves. _And of course she has whorish make-up on..._

"Hi there Bulma. Interesting outfit you got there. I don't recall asking you to join me and my boyfriend."

_ Boyfriend?! _A shocked Gohan thought underneath her. _Does she think of me in that way?!_

"Oh, don't be a drag Chi-Chi. Yamcha's no fun and really small, but you got a guy who got _stuck in you?_ I don't think even a normal person could resist that. Tell you what. I'll help you out, you show me who you're hiding under there, and i'll go. _But. _If I want to join in, you let me join in for a while. Sound like a deal?"

_I guess I have to say yes... I can't keep his cock in me forever... I can always just kick her out before she sees Gohan I guess. _"Fine Bulma. Have it your way. You took the time and trouble to get dressed like that I guess. Or were you planning on going to church and this was just on the way?"

"Hahaha Chi-Chi. You've become very cynical recently. Here," she said, handing Chi-Chi a photo. "The problem is that he's still hard, right? Well, the solution would be to make him not horny anymore, but since he's in your ass and can't do anything about it, he's not gonna go soft any time soon. Show him that picture and it will solve the whole 'I'm hard' problem. Just make sure you don't look at it."

"Why not?"

"Trust me. You'll sleep better without that image in your head."

"Ok then..." Chi-Chi slipped her hand under the covers and handed it to Gohan. "Here sweety, look at this."

Instantly Chi-Chi and Bulma heard a loud, terrified scream followed by the sound of ripping paper. Almost immediately Chi-CHi could feel her butt hole loosen up as Gohan's cock shrunk down to it's normal, flaccid size. Looking up to thank Bulma, she saw that she was no longer there. Chi-Chi saw a flicker of movement as Bulma dashed around to her side and grabbed ahold of the covers.

"Let's see who has this huge cock, huh Chi-Chi?" She said with a smile on her face. Before Chi-Chi could react, Bulma pulled the covers away to expose Gohans face.

"Wha-" she started, stepping back, confused. "So this is the one whose cock was stuck in your ass Chi-Chi? I have to say, I'm rather proud of you there. Never thought you'd get into something this _kinky._"

Shaking her head, Chi-Chi sighed. "Your sluttyness never ceases to amaze me Chi-Chi."

"I'm the slut here now? Who's the one who is getting fucked by their 12 year old son Chi-Chi?"

"Who's the one who dressed up like a whore to join me in fucking him? You look like an even bigger whore than I do here Bulma."

"Really? At least I'm leaving _something _to the imagination. What about you there? For once you're wearing less than me. And I didn't know who you were fucking until I came here, you knew _exactly _who would be going inside you."

"Hey, you haven't actually _seen _his cock yet. If you see it, then you'll understand."

"Then move out of the way!" Bulma said, pushing Chi-Chi off of him to examine his cock.

"Holy _shit _Chi-Chi. He's this big? Looks like he's only sporting a partial too."

"YOU PEOPLE DO KNOW THAT I'VE BEEN HERE THE ENTIRE TIME AND CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOU SLUTS HAVE SAID, RIGHT?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SLUTS?!" Chi-Chi and Bulma yelled in unison.

"THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING ABOUT ME AND LOOK IN A MIRROR BEFORE YOU BECOME INDIGNANT!"

"How about we show him what _real sluts _are like Chi-Chi?"

"For once I agree with you," she said as they both turned and looked straight at Gohan.

"Wait, wha-," he began, before getting cut off by his mother going into action. She lunged for Bulma and grabbed her thong, ripping it off of her body. Bulma squated over Gohans cock and slid down it in a reverse cowgirl.

"Holy FUCK CHI-CHI! HOW DO YOU HANDLE THIS? GET ME OFF NOW!" Bulma said, struggling to get off of Gohans monster cock but was hampered by Chi-Chi holding her down onto it.

"Oh no, you call me a whore, you have to stay on his cock until he's done. Got it Gohan?"

"Got it mom!" Gohan replied, pumping away into Bulma at a furious pace. Bulma face contorted into an expression that displayed part fear and part pleasure. Chi-Chi sat down directly in front of her, gripping her hands in her own.

"I won't forget you mom!" Gohan yelled. His tail snaked it's way over to Chi-Chi, going several inches inside of her. Chi-Chi and Bulma squeezed each others hands, desperate for something to hold onto as Gohan masterly fucked both of them.

"Let's show you who the bigger whore is Chi-Chi," Bulma gasped in between breaths. She pulled Chi-Chi in even closer, feeling their breasts swueezed against each other as she leaned in and kissed her. At first in shock, Chi-Chi allowed her mouth to open, sucking on her tongue.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum in you Aunt Bulma!"

Bulma pulled away from Chi-Chi's delicious lips. "Don't you dare cum in me you little shit! Pull out now!"

"Mom?"

"Do it Gohan! Cum in your Auntie!"

Without responding, Gohan let his load swarm into Bulma, giving her the biggest orgasm of her life. Passing out, she fell backwards onto Gohans chest as he pulled his dripping wet tail out of Chi-Chi. Pulling out, he pushed Bulma to the side off of him.

"Umm, what do we do with Aunt Bulma mom?"

"Lets just put her back in her car, she won't mind."

"Ok." Before picking her up, he began to unzip her boots.

"Gohan, what are you doing?"

"I like these boots. They're like 8 inch heel platforms. And they go up to your thighs like yoga pants. These can be your new favorite."

"Ok, but here, take my boots. Lets at least give her some shoes to wear."

"Got it mom." Gohan carried his semi-conscious Aunt back out to her car, then went back inside for some mother son bonding time.

***If you have any suggestions or want to see anything done in this, make sure to PM me!***


End file.
